Don't Leave Me
by J. Ashmore
Summary: What happens to a perfect relationship if one is on their death bed and one is afraid to tell their feelings? My first fic so be nice and R&R please! You will have to read to find out the pairing.
1. The End?

Catherine Willows walked into CSI HQ with a sigh. Sge was supposed to have the week off but a high priority case popped up out of no where so she was called in.

Her steps were heavy with sleep because Jim Brass called her when she was sleeping so she had to hop to it to get there before Grissom started the breifing on the case.

She walked into the break room. Everyone else was there and waiting, including Greg.

" You're late" said Grissom when she walked in.

She didn't even stop but went straight for the coffee pot.

" So would you if you were called within 15 minutes of the breifing of the highest priority case of the week while you were supposed to have the week off to spend time with your kid" she said without looking at him but at the warm brown liquid in her coffee cup and smelling the sweet auroma.

All the rest of them, Nick, Warrick, Sara, and Greg, kept looking at Grissom for some sign of a come back, but unfortunate for them, he didnt do anything except shoot a glare at Catherine in which she quickly returned.

Catherine sat down next to Warrick and she started talking to the rest of them.

During this, Grissom secretly looked at her from the corner of his eye. This was a ritual that he enjoyed very much. But each day was different. Today, he took a while to stare at her lips.

She usually wore lipstick everyday. But today he was lucky. Her lips were 'naked' and he enjoyed watching them form words which sueted her musky, arousing voice perfectly.

But he also liked looking at her woredrobe. Her sense of style left a bit of mystery to her that made him predict of what she would wear the next day. He was almost always wrong. But he never stopped doing it. Today, she was wearing , underneath her jean jacket, a tight, longsleeved, blue shirt with a deep neck that showed off just enough cleavege to leave plenty to the imagination. She was also wearing dark bellbottoms and mid-calve boots. Eventhough she loved high heels, these were almost flat shoes.

But in his own words without the description, she was stunning.

Catherine also was doing something she loved. Watching Grissom watch her. She knew what kind of clothes aroused Grissom and she wore them often. She also loved looking at Grissom when he was working. Watching his facial features while he was thinking, wondering what was going on up there in that intellegent brain of his. Grissom was wearing a black overcoat over a grey shirt that brought out his blue eyes. Dark pants covered those sexy legs and black shoes that looked new covered his feet.

'Casual' thought Catherine.

"Uh, guys. The case?" asked Nick.

"Um... yeah." Grissom said taken aback from his day dreams of Catherine. " 3 victums 1 missing. The dead are David Vanderfelk and his 2 kids. The missing is the mom Tina Vanderfelk, missing from the house and we have no witnesses that we know of yet."

" Whose driving?" asked Sara

" I will" said Catherine willing to go to work

When they arrived, the house was in flames.

"What happend?" asked Grissom

"We dont know" answered Jim Brass "When we got here it was all smoking and it went to hell after that"

"Catherine?" asked Grissom

"Yeah Gil?" she asked

He was surprised she called him by his first name but quickly got to the point. " There is a gun on the front yard. Can you grab it?" he asked

"Yeah I think so"

"Well be careful Catherine and I mean it"

"Dont worry about me Gil"

"I always worry" he said before grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Comforted by the gesture, she started heading for the gun that was only a couple yards from the blazing house. She quickly crawled to get it but she stood up because the ashes were still hot on the grass. She ran to the gun and was getting ready to bend down to get it when the house exploded. She was hurled onto the front of a cop car and went crashing through the windsheild. She tried to hollar 'Gil!" but everything went black.

TBC

_What will happen to Catherine?? I will update when I get 5 good reviews!!_


	2. Goodbye?

**Hey, I am so sorry about posting this so late. My computer crashed and my mom had been fixing it for a while so I am soo sorry!! I hope you like it! Sorry it is so short. Please R&R!!!**

He watched her. Gil watched his one and only love creep up to the house. He watched the house, only yards away from her, explode.

He too had also been flown back a couple feet, but not as far as Catherine.

After he had gotten out of his daze, the first thought that came to his head was, ' _Oh God, Catherine!_'

He rusher over to the cop car she had crashed into and ripped open the door. There lay Catherine. That beautiful, strawberry-blonde hair that he longed to touch and smell, was matted with blood and glass and even looked a little burnt. And even worse, that face, that georgeous, angelic face that he used to secretly watch when no one was looking. That face that always cheered him up when nothing else could. That face was burnt, cut, and bloody with chunks of glass in the red gashes on her cheeks and forehead. He could hardly look at her. Her arm looked distorted and her leg was twisted a funny way.

"We need a medic!" yelled Brass who had come over to the other side of the car and looked through the broken window.

"My God," he whispered after looking at Catherine.

Soon, a medic came and nudged Grissom out of the way.

"Oh my Gosh, I need some help here!" yelled the young medic.

Soon, all kinds of medics came, trying to het Catherine out of the mangled car.

"Good thing she is unconsious," Grissom heard a bistander say.

But that woud soon change.

The next thing that Grissom knew, he heard the most bloodwrentching, heart throbbing, bloody murder scream that the world has ever heard.

"Catherine!" Grissom yelled and pushed his way through the crowd and towards the scream.

"Gil!" shrieked Catherine.

He was so close to her but the medics put her and the gurney in the ambulence and drove off with its lights shining like the Strip at midnight.

"NO!" he yelled in anguish

"Griss, do you know where they are taking her?" asked Brass who came and stood beside his grieving friend.

"No, I dont," he said with so much sadness that Brass could hardly keep his 'tough guy' act up. But he recovered," So instead of sitting here, lets go after the Ambulence, ok?"

" Great idea!" Griss said with new hope in his voice.

They hopped into a newly arrived cop car and sped off in search of the Ambulence with an angel as its victum.

**TBC**

_Hope you liked it. I am not sure when I will next post the other chapter so I will not put, you know, a deadline of reviews on this one so if it takes me along time to post the next chapter, SORRY!! Love ya and I hope you R&R! Thankx for reading! :)_


	3. Alive?

A/N: SORRY that it has been SSSOO long since I updated this!! Whew! We got a new computer and I lost all my stories and chapters for this one (and my other stories) but I'm back!! Again, don't own CSI or anything related to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Gil's heart was breaking. It wasn't just a figure of speech, it honestly felt like his heart was ripping in two. His chest hurt, his palms were sweaty, and his mind was racing. Was she alright? Would she make it? What would he do without her? He was the one who let her go up to the house. What a stupid idea! Probably against protocol. Actually, he believed it was. He was just so trusting of her, so sure nothing would happen that he let his angel go up to the house. Why?!

As they were making their way, following the ambulance that carried Catherine, Jim looked over at Gil. Man, he didn't look good. Obviously, this was a serious situation, and Jim was the only one who knew of Gil's feelings toward Catherine, and her mutual feelings toward Gil. He had always wondered what stopped them; an invisible wall stopped their relationship from going any further. Now this happened. Jim knew Gil for a long time, and he knew what he must be thinking. It was his fault.

"Gil, she'll be alright," Jim said, speeding after the ambulance. He wanted to comfort his friend in some way.

Gil didn't even move. Didn't even respond, physically or verbally, to his friend's attempt to console him. Jim didn't take it offensively, so he tried again.

"There was no way in hell you'd know that would happen. There were many people close to that house and any one of them could have been in the same place as Catherine was. Firemen were surrounding that house even a few minutes before. You can't blame yourself." This time, Jim looked over at Gil, trying to be as sincere as he could seem.

"But it's not one of them in that ambulance, Jim. It's Catherine. I was the one who let her go near that house. I broke protocol. I'm the reason she's hurt now," Gil answered in a haggard, monotone voice. His face was pale and clammy, and his eyes stared at the flashing lights ahead of them, like he thought he was dreaming and the loud siren would wake him up. He felt as empty as the backstreets of Vegas they were driving on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One..two…three!" yelled the lead nurse in the emergency room, telling his team to lift Catherine off the ambulance stretcher onto one of the ER ones. "We need to get some fluids into her!"

So many people were running around Catherine, getting IV's and bags and people were checking her pulse and heartbeat.

"Catherine? Catherine, can you hear me?!" yelled another nurse as she ran a hand over Catherine's forehead, trying to see if she was conscious.

A small moan came from Catherine's throat, such a pain filled, silent cry that the room seemed to quiet down, almost feeling the pain she was. "Catherine, do you know what day it is? Do you know where you are?"

Catherine's initial thought wasn't really a thought, but just an intense knowing that she was in pain. Intense pain, pain that made all of the sounds her ears were hearing to be muffled due to the roaring pain in her tiny body. First, she realized the side of her face and head were hot. Really hot. Then she felt her arm, or what she thought was her arm, in an odd position. She tried to move it, but her body was screaming out at the attempt. She barely had enough energy to move. Then, she heard a voice..

"Catherine, you're going into the OR, we have to fix a couple of things. You're going to feel drowsy, then fall asleep. You'll wake up in a couple of hours. You'll be fine, I promise. We'll take good care of you.."

Then a feeling of peace flowed through her, then she knew no more..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gil sat in the waiting room. It felt like years since everything happened, when, in fact, it had been eight long, agonizing hours. The whole team was there. Nick and Sara were in the chairs across from him, Warrick was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, his head hung low. Greg was pacing in front of them, like he couldn't stand staying still anymore. Normally, he would tell Greg to sit down and quit being fidgety, but Gil barely noticed him. His mind kept swimming with memories of Catherine. How her hair smelled like her shampoo, how in the sun, her freckles showed. How he could swim in those ocean blue eyes whenever she looked at him. How her small frame moved in the tight jeans she wore sometimes. How when she brushed up against him, his breath would catch in his throat and he felt like fainting, like grabbing her and kissing her like he had always dreamed. He may never get a chance to see her again, to tell her how he felt. It ripped him apart.

Finally, he saw one of the doctors walking toward the small group, pulling off his operating cap and wiping his forehead with it. Sara and Nick stood up, Greg stopped walking, and Warrick looked eagerly toward the doctor. They all seemed to hang on every movement he made. It made Gil realize how close they all were. Like they were a family.

The doctor stopped and looked at each of their tired, dreary faces. He cleared his throat.

"I'm Dr. Edwards, senior operator on Catherine Willows. The operation went well, with some minor drawbacks, but, she is fine," he introduced himself and gave a small smile. The surgery seemed to take a lot out of him.

"Minor drawbacks? What went wrong, Doctor?" Sara said, her scientific mind coming to a full.

"Well, with the burns on her face and neck, it was very difficult to put her under, in case an infection started there. We then decided to have two teams working on her at once. One on her burns, and the other on her broken arm. We finally got her under when she developed an irregular heart beat. We were concerned that there was stress on the heart due to unknown reasons, such as fluid buildup, broken ribs, or just stress. We discovered that one of her ribs had broken and settled itself next to the heart, pushing against it. We soon fixed the problem and her heartbeat regulated. We fixed her arm without complication and bandaged her burns. They weren't severe, but they will take a while to heal. Other than that, she is perfectly fine."

They all seemed to take a sigh of relief. Sara and Nick hugged, while Greg rested against the wall, as if the pacing wore him out. Warrick shook the doctor's hand and thanked him for all he did. Grissom stood up and asked the doctor if he could see her.

"Well, she is resting now, but I suppose you could visit for a few moments. Only one of you, though. Catherine desperately needs her rest."

It was if it didn't need to be discussed. The team looked over at Grissom with acceptance.

"Make sure to tell her we are happy she's OK, even though she's sleeping," said Nick as he patted his supervisor on the shoulder. The team all nodded and turned away, Sara giving Grissom a hug. Normally, Gil would be surprised at her outreach, but he accepted the comforting gesture as it was. He watched his team leave and followed the doctor to Catherine's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Mwahaha, that's all I can write right now! I hope you like it!! I know, I know I haven't gotten to the "good part" yet, but I'm building up to it!! Sometimes, you gotta wait for the good stuff! :P I'll probably have the possible final chapter up soon, can't guarantee anything because of my work schedule, but I'll try!! Promise!! Oh, and review, pwease!! :P


	4. Broken?

_A/N: Ok, this is the next chapter!! WOO!! I'm finally really working on a story! YAY!! I hope you all like it, and, again, I really apologize for the really really really long time it took for me to dust off this story and update!! Oh, and I'll be updating my other stories, too, just as soon as I can! Promise!! Oh, and the italics with the single quotes are thoughts from the character :D_

Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gil's torn heart was racing. He was scared to go in there, to see his angel in such a state, but he needed to. He had to see that she was breathing. That God hadn't taken her away from him, yet.

The hallway was eerie silent, only the sounds of beeping monitors broke the silence. The lights were dim, and all the doors were closed, making the place feel stuffy. Gil never liked hospitals. They smelled funny, even though they were sterilized to the max, and he never knew where someone might have died. He could be walking in the path of a hundred deaths, right here in the hallway. Obviously in his line of profession, he seen his share of dead bodies, but he never had to see them die. He didn't think he could deal with that, watching someone's life just.. end.

The doctor slowed down near room 914, and turned around. He gestured toward the door, and, seeing Gil's nod of understanding, turned and went to the nurse's station not far down the hall. Gil took a deep breath and put his hand on the door knob. He swallowed his heart, which had found its way to his throat, and opened the door.

What he saw almost made him cry. Catherine, his strong Catherine Willows. The woman who would barely take no for an answer, who would fight to her death to bring a killer to justice, was laying in a bed, half her face bandaged from burns, her right arm in a full cast, resting on a pillow. She looked so pale, so tired, so defeated. The doctor also mentioned some small puncture wounds from the windshield she crashed in to, and they covered almost every inch of her visible skin. A large tube was down her throat, helping her breath. _'It must be from her broken rib'_, Gil concluded.

He took a step forward. To him, it sounded like an atomic bomb exploded in the room. He didn't want to wake her. He took another step, but very hesitantly. It was softer this time. In a second, he was by her bedside.

"Oh, Catherine.. I-I'm so sorry!" Gil pleaded, his eyes finally letting down their shield against the tears they'd been holding back. He took her small, delicate hand in his and rested his forehead against it, feeling its warmth. He cried silently for a few moments, then looked up at her.

"My angel, please don't leave me. I-I need you. I..I love you." Gil stared at her beautiful face. She wouldn't even know he had said it. He had said the words that have been building up inside of him for years. It was like another wave of emotions hit him, and he broke down again. This time, he felt relief. Intense relief he never thought he'd feel. With all of his emotions out, he felt free. He felt alive. When his team would bring up the fact that he never let his emotions show, that he was a robot who didn't have feelings. If only they could see him now.

Gil stayed near her for a few minutes, stroking her hair, touching her face, whispering sweet nothings to her, like how beautiful she was, how he loved the smell of her shampoo, how he couldn't wait for her to wake up and he could see those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Soon, however, a nurse came into the room.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but Catherine needs her rest now. You and the others can come visit her tomorrow," the kind, older nurse said, putting her arm on Gil's shoulder. Gil nodded and stood up, giving Catherine's hand a gentle squeeze. Then, before he knew it, he bent over, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His heart fluttered a bit, but it soon stopped when he didn't see a response. _'Come on, Gil! You expect her to wake up and tell you she loves you, too? You know that will never happen_', Gil chastised himself. He left the room with one look back on his fallen angel, and the nurse closed the door.

With the room now darkened, no one could see Catherine's eyes flutter open…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N: Mwahaha!! Did she hear what he said?? DID SHE?! You have to read to find out!! You thought this was the end?? I did too… but there's one final chapter coming up!! I hope you liked it, I know, it is short I'm sorry, but I have to go to work soon grr anyways, please R&R!! Thanks all for the great comments so far!!_


	5. Happily Ever After?

A/N: I think this is the last chapter, guys!! WOOO!! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story, and I am so amazingly appreciative to all who read and reviewed!! Thank you all so much!! I hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What did I just hear? Who was that? _Catherine pondered as she slowly became conscious. Those were the first thoughts she had, before pain engulfed her thoughts. All of a sudden, the memories started pouring toward her.

A fire. There was a fire. Something she had to grab. She remembered slowly creeping up to the.. What was it? A house? Yes.. It was a house. She remembered crawling up to the house. Then something loud. So loud her head shook; the ground trembling beneath her knees. Then nothing.

The pain was in her arm. Or was it in her chest? Her face burned as well. Her rational mind was kicking in; it must have been an explosion. Yes, that was it! She was going to grab a gun at a crime scene, even though it was so close to the burning building. They were called in to that location because of a 410, then when they got there, the house was burning, more than likely to cover up the murdered soul inside.

Then now she just woke up. Someone was speaking to her, holding her left hand. What did they say?

_I love you.._

That's what they said. I love you. The voice sounded so familiar. Who was it? Catherine finally opened her eyes, but could only look out of one of them. Half of her face was covered in gauze. Burns. She was burned. But, overlooking her pain, Catherine's mind kept playing those fate filled words over and over again.

_I love you.. I love you… I love you.._

Who could it have been?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minute the team was informed of Catherine's awakening, they all wanted to rush to her side, but they had shifts to finish.

"It'll only take an hour at most to finish your guys' reports on the robbery/shooting in the Tangiers. Then we all can take my Denali and go to the hospital," Grissom informed them, though inside, he was jumping out of his skin. His heart was in his sinus cavities, and it was also in that hospital room with Catherine. Ever since he had admitted to her, well, more to himself, that he loved her, he felt alive, refreshed. Even the team mentioned he looked and seemed better, even in this dire time. He just shrugged it off, not thinking anything, even though he knew it was true. But he wasn't about to tell them about it.

After an hour or so, just like Gil promised, they all headed down to the hospital. It only took them a couple of minutes to maneuver themselves to her room. Catherine was sitting up, the bandages still on her face, but not as covered as it was before. Her arm was still in the cast, resting on a small stick to keep it elevated.

"Well, hello, strangers!" Catherine greeted them, a bright smile on her face. All the team could do was smile back and give her hugs.

"Wow, Cath, you really had us scared for a second," said Warrick, somberly.

"Yeah, we were really worried about you," Nick said, his eyes full of sympathy and joy.

"How you feeling?" Gil said, sitting on the side of her hospital bed.

"I'm doing good, guys. They have me on some strong stuff so I don't feel much pain at all. Though, when I woke up, I was a little surprised. I really couldn't remember anything about what happened, then it all came back in a flood of memories," with that said, she looked at Gil. "I apologize for being so careless, Gil. I couldn't have known it was going to explode. I really am sorry and I did cross the line. I put the case in front of my own safety." Her eyes were downcast, feeling a lot of guilt.

Gil just chuckled. "Catherine, I don't care about that. All I care about is that I'm looking at you right now, you're still living, breathing, and pretty much intact. I forgive you."

Catherine's eyes got big. _I forgive you…_ It was Gil!! Gil told her he loved her! Catherine's eyes swelled up, as did her heart. She had loved Gil since the moment she set her eyes on him. His salt and pepper hair, his boyish grin, his incredible mind. When Eddie was drunk and high and didn't come to the hospital to see his own daughter's birth, Gil came to the rescue, standing in the room as Catherine brought this beautiful child into the world, him being so stressed, almost as if Lindsay was his own daughter.

Catherine just stared at Gil, tears slowly flowing down her cheeks. She cleared her throat and wiped her tears away. "Guys, could I talk to Grissom in private for a moment? I really appreciate you guys coming and seeing me. It makes me very happy," Catherine said, still staring at Gil.

With them nodding 'yes' and giving her hugs, Sara, Greg, Warrick, and Nick left the room, vowing to come see her the next day.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, only the sound of the monitors breaking the silence.

"I heard what you said," Catherine said, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Gil said, confused.

"You told me.. you told me, you loved me," with that said, Catherine looked at Gil, almost as if through to his soul, daring him to lie.

"And I meant every word, Catherine. I do love you. I have for so long," Gil replied, taking her good hand and kissing it. He couldn't believe how brave he was being, but he felt he needed to be brave, needed to assure her that he wasn't lying.

"And.. I love you, too," Catherine said, more tears running down her cheeks. Her heart was flying to the heavens as she said those words. She grabbed Gil's hand and kissed it, almost sealing her words in honesty. Then, she slowly brought her face closer to his, agonizing inch by inch, then all of a sudden, lips met lips and heaven opened up the skies. Gil couldn't believe this was happening. He was kissing an angel…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine was released a week later with a clean bill of health. Her and Gil had spent every available hour together, just talking about things they have talked about a million times before, but with renewed interest.

"Here, let me help you," Gil offered, taking Catherine's good arm and helping her down into the wheelchair.

"I'm not six anymore, mommy," Catherine joked. "I don't know why I have to use this stupid wheelchair, it's not like I can't walk competently."

"It's hospital regulation, Cath, you have to or they'll keep you longer," Gil said, knowing the end part was a lie, but it added to his point that Cath needed to use it.

They walked to the parking lot, Catherine in the wheelchair, holding Gil's hand on the handle, barely ever losing the connection between the two. Catherine stood up and Gil helped her into his Denali, then went and pushed the wheelchair back into the hospital. He soon returned, got into the drivers' seat and grabbed his love's hand."I love you, Catherine Willows," Gil said, giving her a small peck on the lips."And I love you, Gilbert Grissom," she replied, deepening the kiss into one of full fledged passion. The two only parted because of oxygen depletion. They smiled at each other and Gil started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

They soon came to an intersection, it wasn't very busy. Only 2 other cars were there too, since it was probably 3 am in a very deserted part of the city.

"Gil, why did it take us so long to tell each other? We could have experienced this happiness long ago," Catherine asked. Her arm was now in a smaller cast and no bandages were on her face. Only two small red marks were on her face, one on her cheek and the other on her jaw line. Both were easily coverable with a small amount of makeup.

"I think we were afraid. I know I was. I didn't want to lose the friendship we had already," Gil said, the light turning green. He accelerated a little bit, slowly going through the intersection.

"Well, I'm happy you told me, Gil. I love you so much, I can't wait to see what happens next," Catherine said, caressing the side of his face. Gil looked over and smiled at her.

Just before they were about to pass through the intersection, Catherine saw a pair of large headlights heading right for their car. It wasn't slowing down. Before she could say anything, a semi-tractor trailor t-boned their Denali. Catherine was wearing her seatbelt, but Gil had forgotten to put it on. A large crash was heard, and the semi drug the Denali along a ways, then skidded to a stop. Catherine blacked out.

She opened her eyes. Her head was spinning, but her initial thought was to Gil. She looked around, her vision fuzzy. She was smashed against the passenger side door, and had something heavy sitting on her lap. She soon recognized the figure of Gil Grissom, blood running out of his ears, nose, and mouth. Small pieces of glass were sticking out of his forehead, and he was deathly pale. Catherine took her good arm, miraculously unharmed, and went to feel for a pulse. There was none…

_**Finish**_

_A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! That's right, I said someone was going to die, and they did!! I know, I'm so sorry.. Sad story.. But Catherine survived!! Anyways, R&R, go ahead, yell at me all you want :P I look forward to reading what you all have to say!! Constructive criticism is totally allowed __J Thanks for reading!!_


End file.
